warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival
Survival is a mission type that replaced Raid missions in . Players will have to fight an endless, steady stream of enemies to survive for as long as possible while slowly losing life support. Each kill will have a chance to drop personal life support modules that restores 5% of the life support system. Occasionally the Lotus will drop off life support capsules that restore 30% on activation, starting fairly frequently but the time between drops will get progressively longer. The amount of life support capsules that can be on the map is capped at 8. Another capsule will not be given until one has been opened and the drop delay passed. After 5 minutes, a random reward is given to the squad and the extraction point will be enabled and marked on the minimap. The squad can then choose between heading to extraction to complete the mission, or staying on for a longer period of time to receive rewards every 5 minutes. Survival missions are unlike Interception and Defense missions, where players may choose to extract themselves from the level at completed intervals before moving on. During Survival missions players may only extract successfully if the majority of the group chooses to head to extraction. If a single player wishes to leave before the group then they must pause and select "Abort" from the list of options. They will then lose all of the items obtained from that mission and return to their ship. There is currently no option for a singular player to extract and keep their rewards from that Survival mission. When the life support system reaches 0%, if extraction is not available yet, the mission ends in failure. Otherwise, all squad members' shields will start draining followed by their health, in a manner similar to a hull breach but at a much faster rate. The health drain will stop at 5 HP for 5 minutes – making any damage lethal – and teammates who are killed can be revived normally. No more life support capsules will be dropped, rewards will no longer be given, enemies will stop dropping the life support modules, and all remaining life support modules on the map will become unusable. After this point the mission can still be completed if at least one player reaches Extraction. However, if all players die, the squad will fail. After 5 minutes, the health drain will continue past 5 HP and will kill everyone. changed the extraction mechanics; previously, a single squad member could rush to extraction and after 1 minute, the mission would end. Now, if there is still life support remaining, at least half '''of the squad members must be at extraction for the mission to end – 2 if 4 team members, 2 if 3, or 1 if only you and another team member are in the game. When Survival missions become Nightmare Modes, players will receive '''both the Nightmare reward and the normal Survival mode reward when completing the mission. Note that even though Nightmare mode enemies are usually higher level, the Survival mode rewards will be based on the mission's original enemy levels. On the other hand, if there is an Alert Survival mission, players will only receive the specified Alert reward (extraction available at 10 minutes). Survival Missions Enemies This is a list of possible enemies and their respective "wave" they will start to appear. Note that this is based on the lowest level of each faction, at higher level survival missions enemies may come out sooner but usually in the same order. Grineer Survival *Lancer, Elite Lancer, Butcher - 0+ minutes *Shield Lancer - 3.5+ minutes *Trooper - 6.5+ minutes *Bombard - 8.5+ minutes *Heavy Gunner - 15+ minutes Corpus Survival *Crewman, Detron Crewman, Prod Crewman, MOA, Shield Osprey - 0+ minutes *Shockwave MOA - 5+ minutes *Oxium Osprey - 9+ minutes *Railgun MOA - 10+ minutes *Anti MOA - 15+ minutes *Fusion MOA - 19+ minutes Void/Corrupted Survival *Corrupted Butcher, Corrupted Crewman - 0+ minutes *Corrupted Lancer, Corrupted Heavy Gunner, Corrupted Ancient - 4+ minutes *Corrupted Nullifier - 9+ minutes *Corrupted MOA - 9+ minutes *Corrupted Bombard - 14+ minutes Eximus Spawn As players advance through the survival, the amount of Eximus spawns will steadily increases from 0% in 5 minutes, to 20% in 60 minutes. Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded at the end of the mission if the mission is a success. Mission rewards will vary depending 'on the level of the mission's enemies (the starting level; this tier does not scale during a mission as higher level enemies spawn) and also depends on the amount of time spent. *Enemy level tier (in average): **'Tier 1: Level 1 - 10 **'Tier 2:' Level 10 - 20 **'Tier 3:' Level ≥ 20 **Note: While most missions obey these enemy level tiers, there are a few exceptions, such as Hymeno and Cambria. Refer to the table above for a more accurate list of mission enemy level tiers. *Time spent Drop Rotation (rewards cycle every 20 minutes): **'Rotation A': 5, 10 minutes; 25, 30 minutes; etc. **'Rotation B': 15 minutes; 35 minutes; etc. **'Rotation C': 20 minutes; 40 minutes; etc. *Rewards stack the longer you play. Void Survival Survival in the Orokin Void consists of the standard Void tileset, with treasure rooms blocked off or non existent. Void survival can be difficult with the variation of enemies, combining the hardest aspects of regular survival missions into one mission. Enemies Initially the players will face a mix of standard Grineer and Corpus Corrupted units that scale in level the same way units from standard survival missions would. As players remain in play longer more difficult units will begin to spawn. Normal units will be bolstered by Corrupted Fusion MOAs, Corrupted Ancient Healers, then Corrupted Heavy Gunners, then finally, Corrupted Bombards, and Corrupted Nullifiers. The usual set of booby traps and environmental hazards found in Void tile sets may also be present. Derelict Survival Survival in the Orokin Derelict consists of the standard Derelict. Treasure rooms are blocked off or non-existent, but Vaults exist and can be unlocked normally. It is advised to open the vault after surviving for the time you want, as claiming the artifact inside will inflict a negative debuff on you, possibly making surviving harder. You will only face Infested enemies unless you retrieve the artifact from the Orokin Vault, which will cause the Corrupted to replace the enemy units in the level, including Drones. As of , the Orokin Derelict Survivals have their own unique drop table. Dark Sector Survival Survival missions that take place in Dark Sectors can only be reached by Solar Rails and always involve the Infested. These Survival missions have a higher level range (and thus, higher difficulty) than the planet they're found on, but give out larger quantities of experience, including the experience bonuses inherent in Dark Sectors. There are currently 10 Dark Sector Survival Missions, one each for every planet except Mercury, Earth, Europa and Pluto. Dark Sector Survival}} Tips *It is helpful to bring a Sentinel as can be used to quickly gather Life Support Modules. However, the Sentinel may also pick up life support modules too early, especially early on in the mission or if players get a lot of kills at close range. *If you manage to start activating the capsule when your Life Support is at 0% but before you hear the oxygen getting drained, you will be granted 2% oxygen, giving you enough time to consume the capsule. *Lotus will tell you the location of the next air drop in advance by placing a marker on your map without there actually being a capsule there to pick up. If you are getting close to 0% life support you should make your way to the drop point so you can activate the capsule as soon as it arrives. *Activating a Life Support Capsule will take your Warframe a few seconds. Have teammates cover you or prepare yourself to prevent death while activating a capsule. **After , once a life capsule has been activated, the second capsule in the same location will have shorter activation time. Further capsules does not continue to shorten the activation time. *When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Loki or Ash, or by the use of Shade so they can pass by the hordes of enemies. *You must last at least 5 minutes, and at least half the living squad must make it to extraction. *When the life support reaches 0%, the timer will stop, and there will be no life support left in the map. It will drain your shields and then your health, but will always leave you with 5HP. Which gives you a chance to reach extraction, but any damage done to you will be a lethal blow. *Since a life support capsule restores 30% life support, they should be activated when life support levels are at 40% or below. This will leave room for life support pickups and also for player mistakes such as activating 2 life supports at the same time.(40+30+30=100%) **Sometimes many life support modules drop right after someone activates a life support capsule. This method helps reduce wasting life support. *Enemies spawn at points where players can't see, and in rooms next to where players are. Larger tiles will have more spawning points than smaller tiles. Do not separate yourself from your team because it will disable the nearest spawning points and cause the enemies to spawn in spread out locations. *Keeping close to your team will not only help the spawn rates, it will give you the Team Affinity Bonus. *Standing on something (boxes, beams or anything not on ground level) will slow down enemies from getting to you and your team. When on something that isn't the actual ground, enemies won't be able to detect where you are and will stand in place, therefore, slowing down the process. Notes *Each Life Support Capsule tend to be placed in each section of a map roughly around every 2 minutes and 30 seconds (150 seconds) before another capsule is dropped off by the Lotus. This is after the 5 minute start of the Survival. **This delay will slowly increase overtime, and there is a cap on extra support capsules 'in queue'. **If there are three separate rooms that can accommodate Life Support Capsules, the first room will no longer be dropped off, instead the latter two rooms are provided in a cycle. *If a Rhino has Iron Skin active, it will not protect the player from losing shields or health while oxygen is at 0%. It will continue to protect against enemy combat damage as normal. As soon as health reaches 5, Iron Skin will vanish and leave the player vulnerable. Reapplying it will make it vanish instantly. *The time it takes to activate life support is around 3 seconds, which is long enough for pursuing enemies to kill you if you are not careful. *The maximum amount of capsules that can be on the map is capped at 8. The Lotus will not deliver another one until one has been opened, at which the drop timer starts. *Life Support decreases at 1% every 1.5 seconds. That means 100% is enough for 2 minutes and 30 seconds of Life Support. **Prior to , Lotus would warn you at 20% that you have 60 seconds of life support remaining, when you actually had 30 seconds. She also warned that you had 30 seconds remaining at 10%, which was actually 15 seconds. **At , Lotus will only warn players at 20% of life support, referring to 30 seconds. The warning at 40% was removed. If extraction is ready, Lotus will also suggest extraction. **Despite claims that sprinting hastens the rate that Life Support decreases, DE has confirmed that there is no correlation. *Alert Survival missions will provide the usual 5-minute reward, but will only allow players to extract after the 10 minute mark, even if the extraction site has already been revealed. *The Excavation mission type is slated to replace Survival missions taking place on planetside tiles, which include the Grineer Forest, Grineer Settlement, Grineer Shipyard, Corpus Outpost, and Corpus Ice Planet tiles. *The "objective has been reached" flag is set at the 3:30 mark preventing new players from joining the session too close to the 5 minute reward mark. *If the player sits idle and does not start the mission timer, it will eventually start itself after an unknown period of time. Trivia *This gametype was introduced early via the Survival Weekend Event. * changed several mechanics regarding level generation and reward tables; **The level was completely unlocked before activating the alarm, allowing players to sprint through the entire map to collect materials without running into enemies. This has since been fixed and the starting area's doors will all be locked until activated by the alarm. **Survival rewards were dependent on faction type and the time spent. The update changed it so rewards are now dependent on enemy level and the time spent. It also changed rewards so they stacked; players now take all rewards earned up to the point they leave, instead of the last reward. *Before , you could fail the alarm cipher and it would still go off. Doing so will count towards failed ciphers in player stats. *Before , repeated life capsules would tend to take longer to activate, and kept increasing if the players wished to stay in that location for longer periods of time. *On (Halloween), Life Support Capsules and Drops were changed into Jack-o'-Lanterns. *Survival officially replaced Raid in . All Raid Void Keys were converted to Survival Void Keys, and T3 Survival keys were introduced. *This mission type is essentially Raid viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards similar to the old Raid mission rewards, and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. *The enemies in Survival mission scales for a hard cap of Level 9999, save for Eximuses which had a level modifier. After which, the enemies would simply stop spawning rendering the mission unplayable, unless the player extracts. This cap can be achieved in the starchart for roughly 14+ hours or so. *Players can drop Life Support, similar to enemies. Bugs *Sometimes enemies will not spawn, it can be fixed by reactivating the alarm (time will start from 0). *If a player has reactivated the alarm after running out of oxygen, the player will still have 5 Health and 0 Shields, but new oxygen pickups can appear and the Lotus will continue to spawn Life Support capsules, even though they cannot be picked up or used. *If a host migration is made and a player died and self-revived, there is a chance that the player will lose everything from before the migration took place. *When there is more than 1 capsule in queue, with another ready to be placed in the queue, activating the capsule in a room which can occupy 2 capsules, a capsule will be delivered nearby in the same room 'instantly' without Lotus notifying you. *Occasionally, when the level begins, the locked door will be open. This door can be passed through and the room beyond accessed, but the door may subsequently shut and cannot be reopened unless the alarm is triggered. This can be particularly dangerous during solo missions, as the player has no way to activate the alarm. Media -WARFRAME Survival.png|Survival as seen in the lobby (U9) 2013-10-31_00011.jpg|Life support capsule on Halloween 2013-10-31_00012.jpg|Life support module on Halloween halloween_candies.jpg|Candies or your life? 001-horz.jpg|2013 Halloween life support Patch History *Survival Life Support Towers no longer have interval spawn scaling (90 seconds + 1 second per pillar), instead they will just spawn every 90 seconds. }} Category:Missions Category:Update 10